Guy Warrior
The Guy Warrior was a range of reliable and economical middleweight chassis, designed for hard work and long hauls. Features included an economical 5½ litre diesel engine, a 5-speed gearbox with overdrive to a 2-speed rear axle, and good handling characteristics thanks to the air-hydraulic brakes, and long progressive springs. There were six chassis in the range, suitable for use as a truck, tipper, pantechnicon, and a tractor unit. The cab was made of steel pressings, with fully domed roof and cambered sides and back. This gave a greater strength and more attractive styling. It had a joint at the waist-line so that the top section could be easily removed for major overhauls, or shipping abroad. Warrior 8 Ton A Meadows 4DC330 Series 2 engine with compression ignition was fitted. It had a direct injection system and special automatic advance governor to ensure maximum fuel economy and instant starting from cold. It's maximum output was 85bhp. A 13" diameter single dry cushioned plate plate was fitted between the engine and a five-speed constant-mesh gearbox with overdrive. A pressurised cooling system with fully enclosed radiator was fitted. Overslung semi-elliptic leaf-springs were fitted at the front and rear, in silicon manganese steel. There were anchored at the front and shackled at the rear. They measured 52" long at the front and 60” long at the rear, all being 3" wide. Bendix-Westinghouse air-operated brakes were fitted with Girling shoes. The chassis was a rigid assembly built of 9" deep high tensile channel section frame pressings strongly braced throughout by pressed steel channel cross members. A C.A.V. dynamo with a maximum output of 15 amps at 1350 rpm was fitted. Two 12 volt Exide 6KHV.13R heavy duty batteries were also fitted. A 33 gallon tank was fitted on the smaller chassis with all other models having a tank of 40 gallons. Warrior 10 Ton The chassis was available with a choice of three engines. The first being a 5.76 litre six-cylinder which produced 100bhp, this was mated to a five-speed constant mesh gearbox. The second option was a Gardner 4LW four-cylinder engine which produced 75bhp, this was mated to a five-speed constant mesh gearbox with overdrive. The final option was a 7.69 litre six-cylinder engine which produced 112bhp, this was mated to a five-speed synchromesh gearbox. A Borg & Beck large diameter single-plate, hydraulic plate was fitted. All gearboxes had power take-off facing provided. The chassis was fitted with long semi-elliptic overslung leaf-springs at the front front and rear. The springs measured 52" at the front and 60" at the rear. Shock absorbers available as optional extra. A Bendix Westinghouse air hydraulic braking system actuating two-leading shoe brake units, giving immediate and powerful braking was fitted.. The chassis was made of 9" deep pressed steel channel cross members bolted in position. 24 volt lighting and starting systems with compensated voltage control were fitted. Battery capacity was 94 amp hours. A 24 gallon fuel tank was fitted on auto coupling models, a 33 gallon fuel tank was fitted on the 9ft. and 10 ft. 6 inch models. Finally a 40 gallon fuel tank was fitted on all other models. Category:Guy Category:Post-war